


A Last Letter

by whoaswetha



Category: Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaswetha/pseuds/whoaswetha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie writes a last letter to his friend on a very important day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Last Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of popped into my head. Enjoy!

June 7, 1995

Dear Friend,

I wish I could say that it instantaneously got better and that I was alright. I wish I could say that these things don't affect me and I don't have to stop and think and wonder about Aunt Helen and all the things that have happened to me. And even three years from meeting Sam and Patrick and inevitably changing my life around, I still wonder and think. I participate too, just like Sam said I should. We see each other sometimes and it's nice but a part of me wants to go back to the way it was before. Nostalgia. That's what they call it, isn't it? Well, I've got a lot of that now.

Some things remind me of the good old days, like the Rocky Horror Picture Show, but it's not the same without Patrick or Sam. Or Mary Elizabeth or Alice or any of them. I don't even know why I'm writing again, it's not even that bad. Or maybe I'm writing because I'm anxious. Today is my last day in high school after all. It's my [graduation](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8958774/1/A-Last-Letter). It all feels so surreal, that I'm done with high school. Or at least, I will be by the end of the day. Sometimes I have to pause and wonder how differently my life would have been if that bad thing hadn't happened with Aunt Helen. But I know there is no point in doing so, because that will get me nowhere and I have to live with this forever. But, I know I'll be alright.

Love,

Charlie

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
